


Raising Eren

by LeVen (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adding tags as I go along, M/M, child!Eren, child!armin, maybe child!mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeVen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a handful, a dust devil in his own right. Levi could count his blessings on both hands and still be perfectly happy with everything he has, even if Eren gives him constant headaches when the hot water breaks in the middle of a shower. He thought he left his past behind, but as Eren grows up he'll have to start facing his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you pee in the car

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Memos, because this probably wouldn't have been written or finished without you.  
> Also thank you entschuldigungen for editing my stupid inconsistencies.   
> Sorry for the horrible summary

It was seven thirty in the morning, and both of them thought that they could sleep in a little longer. The couple had crashed at ten after a long day of work. In the back of their minds, they knew that sleeping in was a luxury in this household. Levi was dozing when faintly he heard the door creak open, followed by tiny footsteps on the carpeted floor. After a couple seconds he could feel someone breathing on his face, convincing Levi to open his eyes reluctantly.  
Eren's wide eyes nearly startled him at first, and Levi had to untangle himself from Erwin's arms to sit up properly in their bed. The blond shifted, but didn’t wake up, and Levi turned to stare at the boy.  
“What do you need?” His voice was laced with sleep, which didn’t bother the five year old.  
“I’m hungry.” The phrase was his only reply and Levi struggled to keep his expression neutral rather than annoyed, especially at this hour. Eren was always hungry, it didn’t matter what time of day it was and it didn’t matter what they were doing. It got to the point that Erwin started keeping a stash of snacks in the car or a bag to appease his hunger. So of course, Eren was hungry at seven in the morning.  
“It’s seven in the morning.” Levi stated, not needing the clock to tell him what time it was. Eren hardly seemed phased, staring back at him.   
“But I’m hungry," said the kid. Levi sighed, finally standing up.  
“Fine,” he groaned, running a hand through his uncombed hair. “Let’s get you something to eat.” Eren grinned, and darted out of the room with far too much energy to be normal this early in the morning on a Saturday. Sometimes Levi didn’t know why he agreed to have children.  
Levi wandered into their tiny kitchen after the child, pulling him off of the refrigerator. “What do you think you’re doing? You’re not supposed to take things out unless I say you can.” Eren appeared sheepish, and backed away from the appliance so that Levi could pull out the milk for Eren's cereal.  
The first -and only- time that Eren had gotten into the fridge without help, he ended up spilling an entire gallon of orange juice onto the kitchen floor, making a complete mess. As a result, he was banned from the refrigerator and could only get something if he asked either Erwin or Levi to get it for him.  
“Eren, what cereal do you want?” Levi asked, crossing the kitchen to get one of the plastic bowls.  
“Titan flakes!” Eren cheered while waving his arms excitedly, forgetting that there was someone else in the house that was still asleep. Levi grunted and rooted around the pantry to find the cereal that Eren wanted. It turned out that the box was nearly empty, and had only about two or three servings left before it was all gone. He would have to go to the store later anyway, after he discovered that Erwin was sneaking cookies when he thought Levi wasn’t looking. The crumbs on the counter by his desk said otherwise, and Levi cracked the whip on his eating habits. Because Lord knows that if Eren finds out that Erwin was eating cookies after seven o’clock, then he would want to as well.  
Levi shushed the child after he set the bowl of cereal onto his spot. “Daddy is still sleeping, so you need to be quiet.” Eren nodded and muted his actions, trying to eat as quietly as possible. Though, he was making more noise chewing than if he weren't trying. It was actually kind of annoying, but at least he was trying for once.  
Levi thanked whatever god that was out there that someone had the decency to get a pot of coffee made last night, since he already wanted to fall asleep on his feet. He had a specific mug that he used for coffee and a different one for tea. His coffee mug was actually a gift from Eren for Father’s Day. It was the ugliest thing, with a strange assortment of colors that didn’t match, and were kind of globed onto the mug. If he looked hard enough, he could make out the faintest of cracks along the handle of the cup. To top it all off, it was made of clay, so it had a strange texture and an almost organic shape to the cup. It surprised everyone that it actually held a decent amount of liquid, and although Levi couldn’t set it down on the table since the bottom was far from even, he wouldn’t use anything else. It was kind of nice to have something homemade, since he never really got nice things until meeting Erwin. Though, Eren seemed more like a dust devil than a blessing most days.  
By the time Levi sat down at the table to drink his coffee, Erwin had lumbered down the hallway and into the kitchen, somehow looking awake; tired, but not completely dead inside. It took Eren about four seconds to register that Erwin was in the room before loudly greeting him with a mouth full of Titan Flakes in his mouth, making Levi wince. Eren had a habit of either talking with his mouth full, or putting too much in his mouth at once. In this case, it happened to be both, so part of his food dribbled out of his mouth and onto his front and lap. He hardly seemed to notice, and returned to stuffing more cereal into his mouth while Erwin sauntered over to Levi.  
“It disgusts me that you’re so perky in the mornings.” Levi complained with a scowl, and Erwin only chuckled, planting a kiss onto his temple.  
“Good morning snowflake. I’m so pleased that you’re so keyed up this morning."  
Levi snorted, crossing his arms. “Bullcrap, you’re not the one being woken up before the butt crack of dawn.” Erwin only smiled at him, making Levi glower.  
“Such language Levi,” Erwin exclaimed in mock surprise, moving to sit in his place at the table. Levi rolled his eyes, casting a warning glance to their child, who was teetering dangerously close to spilling the rest of his cereal onto his lap.  
“Did you expect anything different from me?” He asked over the brim of the mug, downing the rest of the hot liquid. This was how their mornings went. Levi always woke first, no matter what time of day it was. Someone had to take care of Eren and make sure Erwin got up in time. They had a routine each morning that started when they married; Levi would wake and start breakfast before waking Erwin, slapping him around to keep him from falling back asleep. Neither of them were morning people, but Erwin ended up being a loon and had an irregular sleeping pattern, though he sometimes woke up feeling like the freshest dandelion.  
“Ma, can I see Armin today?” Eren asked through a mouthful of the remaining Titan Flakes. Armin was the boy Eren’s age that lived just down the hall from them. He was fostered by Hanji Zoe, since his grandfather was too old to take care of him. It baffled Levi that a boy so timid was so close to their rambunctious child, but he didn’t dare question it since he was Eren’s only friend. Eren just wasn’t good at making and keeping friends; he had a horrible temper and tended to lash out when out of control. Armin seemed to be the only one the same age that could handle Eren's outbursts and personality, despite his timidity.  
“I’m not ‘Ma’. And we’ll see, I need to go to the store and you’re coming with me.” The brunet groaned, milk dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Annoyed, Levi leaned over to wash the mess off of his face with a napkin. “Stop making a mess and go get dressed.” The boy complied only to get away from his hand, running into his bedroom at top speed. They may stop by Hanji's apartment later, since it was a Saturday and that was the usual day that he stopped by to help her clean her apartment. Hanji was terrible at keeping her place clean, and while Armin was usually very tidy it was still a mess to his standards.  
Levi rose from the table, taking their breakfast plates from the table to rinse and put them into the dishwasher for cleaning. He always rinsed the dishes first, even though Erwin always told him that that was what the dishwasher was for. Washing the dishes first tended to get it cleaner the first time, which was the whole point of rinsing them first.   
“I’m taking a shower, can you make sure Eren gets dressed properly before I finish?” Levi didn't wait for Erwin’s response, and was headed to their bedroom to gather his things for his shower. Unlike Erwin, Levi always took a shower in the mornings because he hated looking messy during the day, whereas Erwin always looked presentable to a varying degree. Levi just looked rumpled in the mornings with intolerable hair that refused to flatten unless he showered.   
Their hot water always broke at some point during the day, and it was always at random times so the most one could do is get in and pray that the hot water lasted long enough to finish a shower. Levi wasn’t so lucky this morning; the water barely went above freezing. Despite the cold, it gave him some peace and quiet to think for a little bit and just let the water run over his body and wake him up. Eren’s loud voice finally drifted over the sound of the water, forcing him to get out and get dressed. Erwin had scolded him about using his inside voice, and by the time Levi was dressed and ready, Eren was sitting on the couch by the door, waiting for him. Levi stopped to fix Eren's shirt, since he forgot to put the collar back into place.  
“You forgot to fix your collar again,” he chided lightly, a ghost of a smile riding onto his face. Despite how obnoxious his son was, he wouldn’t trade him for the world. There was something about him that drew people into his warmth despite his rowdy exterior. “Are you ready to go, Poppet?” Eren laughed, and Levi couldn’t help but really smile. He rose and craned his head to Erwin, picking up Eren resting him on his hip.   
“Alright, we’re leaving now. Don’t make a mess.” Erwin waved to them from his place on the couch, where he had his head was buried in a book that Levi originally bought for himself but decided that he didn’t like, so he abandoned it, Erwin taking it under his care. Levi stuffed his wallet and keys inside his pocket, easily balancing the five year old on his hip.  
The apartment complex that they lived in was small, for it had only about twenty spaces for people to live in and only had two floors total. The hallways were narrow due to the large rooms inside the building. They had a gaudy red carpet and pink plaster walls that drove Levi nuts. It was always very empty in the hallways, and Levi had really only met four or five of the residents in the apartment, not including the tenet that they made their payments to each month. It was a very empty building as well; many of the homes were unoccupied, which was nice since Levi didn’t really like standing around in the cramped hallways talking to neighbors with his rowdy kid who needed to use the bathroom every five seconds. They were lucky enough to live on the first floor though, so that it was a quick trip to the car and back, and it was a wonderful thing to carry only a few things inside at a time, rather than everything all at once. That would be the case if they were on the top floor, since the apartment building didn’t have an elevator or easy stairs. Honestly, the two of them could easily afford an actual home, but liked the simplicity of the apartment. It had a homely feel to it despite its gaudiness.   
Eren clung onto Levi's shirt in a way that reminded him of the way koala’s hold onto branches. It was a silly comparison but it seemed to fit Eren well during the times when Levi held him. Eren had also taken a liking to humming whenever possible. This time it was lively, but had no rhythm and was kind of mixed together without any thought.   
“What are you singing?” Levi wondered aloud, closing the door behind them and fishing around his pockets for his car keys. Eren shrugged, and his humming trailed off momentarily, and was forgotten by the time they leaved the building and got to his car.  
Levi opened the backseat door, sliding Eren off his hip and onto the ground. Eren climbed into the car, seating himself onto his booster seat. He had no trouble getting himself buckled in and settled, so Levi closed the door and got into the driver’s seat and backed out of the parking lot.  
“Play the jams!” Eren cried, leaning over to see Levi better. Levi reached over and flipped on the radio, pulling onto the main road into traffic.  
“Is the same station as yesterday alright?” The boy nodded aggressively, making a noise to agree with his head motion. Eren had an ever changing music taste, and was often bored with the songs on the radio before they even had the chance to finish playing. The boy loved singing along with the radio, something that Erwin found adorable. That was the usual part of their trips to the store, along with Levi's not so uncommon bout of road rage for drivers that didn’t know what they were doing most of the time.  
-  
The store that they shopped at was a locally owned grocer. It wasn’t a very popular store, but it had cheap prices for its goods and there was enough counters by the door, on the off chance that Eren wandered away from him. Levi was a common sight at the building, since his entire family ate like horses. As a result, they were constantly out of food shortly after going shopping.  
Levi had to squint at the fluorescent lighting reflecting off the surface of the tile flooring while he set Eren inside the seat of the cart. Eren scrunched up his face, looking pouty.  
“Ma, can I walk next to you?” He pleaded, and if the child hadn’t walked off so many times before, he would have succumbed to the face he was giving him.  
“No, you’ll just walk off on me.” Levi grunted, pushing the basket to find the cereal. “And how many times do I have to tell you I’m not Ma?” Eren wined, crossing his arms over his chest but complied with his request. If Levi wasn’t careful, the child would have a temper tantrum, and he didn’t have the patience to deal with him today if that happened. He enjoyed giving Eren freedoms, since he couldn’t keep him locked away in their apartment forever with only one friend.  
Pulling into the cereal aisle, a familiar mop of red hair and amber eyes that took him back a couple years, and he let a smile slide onto his face. “Petra, it’s been a while.” He remarked, stopping the cart next to her. Petra was probably Earth’s equivalent to an angel; she was a sweet, kind, and very strong woman. Once upon a time, they had a relationship before he met Erwin, back in his twenties when he couldn’t hold down a job and the end of a bottle was a better alternative to sleep. She was at least five years younger than him, and currently studying to become an elementary school teacher, last he checked. Petra certainly had the type of mind for the job, and handled children better than he did.  
The young woman turned her head, and matched his smile.   
“Levi, is that a gray hair I see?” She laughed, rubbing her hands over the olive green apron that workers in the shop wore. “Lord, you haven’t aged a day.” She joked and came over to the basket that Levi claimed, pushing back a lock of red hair.  
“You act like you haven’t seen me in years Ral,” he pointed out, running a hand over Eren’s hair to keep him from making a bunch of noise. “Are you still seeing Auruo?” Petra nodded, flashing a smile at Eren.  
“Yeah, he’s still a huge baby.” Of course he was. That man was one of the most obnoxious people Levi'd ever met. He met Auruo around the same time that he met Petra, when he was still working at a McDonalds in his mid twenties rather than that boring office. The two of them were new in college during their freshman year, trying to figure out what they wanted to do with their lives and using the fast food chain to pay for student loans.  
“That doesn’t surprise me. I’m amazed that you’re still dating him.” The two were very different when looked at from afar, but really they were much alike, though they tended to clash. Opposites attract, they say.  
Petra shrugged, shaking her head, making a noise “Beats me, even I’m surprised sometimes.” Levi didn’t really mind much, so long as she was happy. She was happier than when they were together all those years ago. She was older and wiser now, and it showed. It was impressive that even after five years Petra never grew much taller than him, though she matured more than when she was nineteen.  
Eren tugged on the fabric of his shirt urgently, and Levi prayed to God he didn’t need to use the restroom. He looked impatient, as usual, and his eyes darted up to him pleadingly. He kicked his legs on the cart, forgetting how close his parent was to him.  
“Ma,” The boy mumbled under his breath, suddenly staring at the handle of the cart. “Titan flakes, you said.” There was no more point in ignoring the four year old, since he would probably continue tugging on his shirt and annoying him further until he complied and gave him what he wanted. Erwin spoiled him too much, gave him too much freedom to ask for things. Levi even sometimes found himself spoiling him when he wasn’t careful, as Levi never really had much during his childhood.  
“Well, I’d better get going.” He sighed, starting to part with her. “You take care of yourself, Petra.” The shorter woman waved, flashing another smile on her way down the opposite side of the aisle. She said something to him, though he couldn’t hear what she said as he turned into the cereal aisle.  
-  
The ride back was fairly uneventful, save for the occasional mutter from Eren in some made up language. Completely normal would be the words to describe most of the drive home. That is, until Eren started getting fidgety.  
“Ma,” He cried, sounding upset and Levi started to dig back into his mind about what he thought about the boy that might have caused his sudden alarm. “I gotta pee.” Of course he did, when the one time he was able to use the restroom inside the store had long passed and there was no place for them to stop.  
“Eren, we’re five minutes from home, can it wait?” Levi really didn’t want to have to clean his car, especially on the one day he didn’t have a headache. Eren shook his head, and the man groaned, nearly slamming his head onto the steering wheel. “Why didn’t you go when we were at the store?”  
“I didn’t have to go then!” He wailed, and for a minute Levi contemplated throwing Eren out of his car window in the middle of the street. Of course he didn’t go then, it would have been would be far too easy if he had.  
“Eren, don’t you pee in my car.” He warned, making Eren whimper. Levi pushed the speed to the limit that he dared driving trying to get to their apartment before the four year old burst. The last thing he wanted was to get a speeding ticket trying to deliver his child home so he could pee. Levi swore he would beat the child senseless if he couldn’t last until they got home. He had to turn on the radio to try and distract both of them,   
Somehow by some merciful god they made it home. The boy was in tears from holding his need for so long. Eren had already started undoing the seatbelts on himself and the booster seat before Levi even pulled into the driveway, frantically trying to get out of the car so he could run to the bathroom. Levi jumped out of the van, pulled out Eren, and without closing the door he sprinted inside the apartment building as fast as physically possible. His keys decided they didn’t want to work on the first try, and Eren whined in his arm when he finally pulled open the door.  
“Don’t you dare pee on my floor.” Erwin must have heard Levi’s attempts at unlocking the door, for he moved to the door trying to open it only to be shoved away by the shorter man. “Move it!” What a sight it must have been, with Levi running across their apartment, practically throwing their five year old child into the bathroom as fast as his legs could carry him. It was incredible that he managed to make it in time, his life nearly flashing before his eyes at the thought of not getting Eren into the bathroom in time. Of course, it was fine when he was still wearing diapers, but he wasn’t a baby anymore. Perhaps Eren should just start wearing pull-ups.  
Slumping against the bathroom door, Erwin chuckled in amusement. “Have an interesting drive, Levi?”  
Levi shot Erwin a harsh glare, burning a hole into his perfect forehead. “Shut up eyebrow.”


	2. Hanji's Mystery Stain That Isn't What You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanji is terrible at cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about how short this is. I apologize for the disappointment.

Ever since Eren's near accident in the bathroom, a new rule was set in place. To avoid the incident Eren was now required to at least try to use the restroom before they went anywhere. Of course, he hated the rule but had no choice in the matter so he accepted the new rule whether he liked it or not. As a result, it became a habit for either Erwin or Levi to go along with Eren so he didn't have an excuse to complain about the new rule. It took a while for everyone to get used to the new rule, but it became a routine before the week was out.  
Every Sunday Levi went across the hallway to Hanji's apartment to help her clean. The woman had the best intentions, but her initiative was terrible. Levi was anxious about this week, since he became busy in a short amount of time and was unable to come over to her place and help her. Knowing her, she wouldn't have gotten much done before something distracted her. Hanji worked with the chemistry department of their local university. It was well known she could afford to move into an actual house, it was a mystery why she was still living in an apartment.  
Hanji didn't answer the door this time, and it wouldn't have surprised him if she if something distracted her. Armin answered the door instead, the door frame almost too tall for his small frame. The boy smiled faintly, opening the door more to let him inside.  
“Hanji is in her study again,” He informed Levi while he walked into her apartment with cleaning tools. “I think she forgot that you were coming again.” Eren had somehow managed to tag along under the promise that he would stay out of the adults way while they, or for better words, he worked. The last thing he needed was a five year old following at his heels and tripping over him. But Eren had come along with the promise of staying out of the way in return for seeing Armin.  
Surprisingly, the apartment wasn’t as bad as he was expecting. The apartment walls were the same gaudy pink that the rest of the apartment and the kitchen had at least a weeks worth of dishes that needed cleaning. Random things were strung around about the apartment and to top it off there was a suspicious stain on the middle of the carpet. Honestly, he didn’t want to know what it was. The room also had the faint smell of curdled milk, which wasn’t so pleasant.  
“Hanji,” His voice carried easily through the apartment home, and he’d be damned if she couldn’t hear him in such a small space. “What’s with this big ass stain in the middle of the floor?” His answer was in the series of clangs and things falling over while the woman made her way across the messy house. She was a wreck, as usual. Hanji's mess she called her hair appeared crumpled, as if she pulled it away just after showering, keeping it from drying properly, and was a general mess.  
“Oh. Levi! I forgot you were coming over today.” She laughed at his snort, and ignored his disgusted glance around the main room.  
“Surprisingly, this wasn’t as bad as I was expecting.” He cut Hanji off before she could cheer. “But, it’s still a pigsty, I can’t believe that you make Armin live in this dump.”  
“Aw, Levi you’re so cruel.” Levi snorted once more, and turned his head to order Eren to stay out of the way. When he looked the boys had already wandered off, sneaky little shits.  
“Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”  
The stain proved to spilt milk when Hanji had broken a gallon of milk in the middle of the floor and didn’t clean it up properly. That took at least half an hour before they were able to get the smell out before Levi set Hanji to wash the dishes while he scrubbed at the floor. “How can you live so messily?”  
“It really isn’t that bad Levi; you’re just a neat freak.”  
“You call dirty dishes, unwashed laundry, and a bigass stain not that bad?” Levi could have laughed at how ridiculous she was being. “Your house is a dump.” Hanji laughed, putting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.  
“How mean Levi, if you don’t like my house why do you come over?”  
“Someone needs to remind you to clean. I know for a fact that you always put off cleaning until the last moment.” Levi grunted and picked up the paper towels used to clean the mess on the floor. Hanji chuckled, her sleeves rolled up and arms wet from the water used to clean dishes. He sauntered over to where she stood, leaning against the counter with his hand.  
“Know what I could really go for?” She smiled brilliantly, her eyes knowing.  
“Black tea keeps you up all night, you have to sleep sometime.” Levi snorted again, moving to dry the dishes in the drainer.  
“Someone has to stay up all night.” Levi was still leaned up against the counter, his back keeping his balance. “Eren’s been having night terrors again; sometimes it takes at least two hours to get him to fall asleep again after he’s woken.” Hanji’s eyes softened, with the last of the dishes washed, she turned off the faucet.  
“How is he?” If Levi hadn’t known Hanji for so long, her sudden change in attitude would have surprised him.  
“It’s been hard, but he wakes up without remembering the dreams, which is good.” He placed the plates into a neat stack, handing them to her to put away. “I end up sleeping in his room at least three times a week so he doesn’t wake up Erwin. He’s got a lot on his plate and I don’t want to lose sleep over something I can handle.”  
“Do you think he remembers that night?” She asked, glancing down the small hallway to Armin’s room where the boys were playing. Levi could only shrug.  
“There’s no way to know, it was years ago. I’d be surprised if he still remembers.” The sudden change in the mood was depressing, making Levi realize just how tired he was.  
“Now, weren’t you going to make that tea?”  
Eren had somehow convinced Levi to let him stay over the night with Armin, which Levi wasn’t going to complain about. Tt gave him the opportunity to catch up on sleep he so desperately needed. When he returned to their apartment Erwin was seated on their couch reading something.  
“How did it go?” He asked as soon as he heard the door open. The blond man took his reading glasses off and gave his full attention to Levi.  
“Fine, it wasn’t as much as a dump today. Eren’s spending the night with Hanji, maybe she can figure out something that I’m missing with his nightmares.” Erwin nodded, returning to his book.  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Stop worrying Levi.” Erwin added, turning a page in his book.  
“I’m not worrying.” Erwin chuckled deep in his throat, closing his book and putting it on the coffee table.  
“You always run your hand through your hair when you’re worrying about something.” Levi scowled, realizing that he was right. It was just like Erwin to point out everything about him that he thought was somehow endearing.  
“Come over and sit with me Levi, you’ll feel better.”  
With no other choice, Levi strolled over to the couch curling up next to Erwin resting the side of his head on his shoulder. Erwin pulled him into his side, letting Levi relax for once. Levi gave one long sigh, leaning his head back over the arm that Erwin had draped over his shoulder.  
“I’m so tired.” His whining prompted another chuckle from his partner.  
“Why not sleep then?” He asked, running his free hand over Levi’s forehead to brush away a stray strand of hair.  
“Because I still have to cook dinner, clean, take a shower, and continue with the work I haven’t gotten done yet.” Levi sighed, closing his eyes and breathing in Erwin’s sent.  
“I’ll do the cooking and cleaning today then so you can sleep.” It was a heaven sent offer, one that Levi didn’t feel like declining.  
Before Levi could voice opposition, Erwin had stood and pushed Levi into the space that he was sitting in a moment ago, laying the red throw blanket over his body. Levi's head rested on the couch pillow, still squished from Erwin’s arm, his legs curled behind him to provide for extra space on the couch. The apartment wasn’t that big, and the loveseat was only large enough for two people at once. It was one of the few things they didn’t have to buy; a gift from a friend of Erwin’s who needed a larger couch. He’d given them the loveseat, and even carried it in for them-with Erwin’s help of course, Erwin wouldn’t let him get away with doing all the work. The loveseat was a pale beige that somehow fit in with the other colors in the apartment. While it was beige, the walls of the apartment were a pale blue, with deep sea blue curtains that came along with the apartment. The carpets were a strange blue-green color that didn’t seem to fit with the rest of the apartment room. The only things that Levi picked out in the apartment were the bedding and their clothing.  
He’d fallen asleep easily to the sound of Erwin cooking and the warmth of the couch against the cool apartment air. It’d been a long time since he’d gotten any real sleep, and spent much of his time taking care of Eren and working on his computer. Before he knew it, Levi had fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late and so short. I ended up not being able to think of anything, and this was the result. It was much later than I intended so I apologize for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk if this is going to have more than one chapter. I've planned out a huge chunk of the story so it probably will but lately I've been a butt when it comes to writing but I will try my best. But man, this was the longest thing I've written in ages. You can contact my tumblr at titanbutcherkasa for more information. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
